cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of Xon
|connectedresources = }} Founded weeks after Great War III. The Hawaiian citizens were angry at the USA for not caring for them, so they seceded from the USA and built their own nation, They decided to name it The "United States of Xon", they name "Xon" came from a Natural growing chemical agent found only on the main Island, this agent was able to absorb the radiation emitted from the this, and the many other wars before it, thus keeping the nation safe from Nuclear Radiation. The Bloody April Civil War (Roots of the Plant) The first regime took power shortly after their secession, But many people were out raged that the USX would become an Imperialistic and savage nation, thus the BBloody April Civil War/B ensued, resulting in high casualties on both sides. The Imperialist Regime known as The Extopo and the Monarchy favoring Organization of the Zodiac (OZ), fought for several more weeks. It wasn't until May 23, 2007 that the War was shifting in favor of the Organization of the Zodiac. On May 25, 2007 Extopo admitted defeat, and the Organization of the Zodiac declared May 25, 2007 their Day of Independence. A New Start (Shoots of a plant) Shortly after the Demise of the Imperial Regime, people of the USX began looking for a new ruler, they searched for the remainder of May, and into June, then on June 14, 2007 they found their king, a man by the name of Albus Zeronius Umlantus. A week later, Albus Zeronius Umlantus (or Umlantus as he liked to go by), was declared king of Hawaii. Umlantus though, Didn't like the name "Hawaii" so he came up with a new name, he called his new Nation, "The United States of Xon". A Rocky Start (A Bend on the Stem) A week after their new founding, the USX Military Power, would be put to the test, as unknown nation had attacked the USX. Umlantus had called for all of his able bodied citizens to take up arms and defend, that, of which they so desperately fought for in the Bloody April Civil War... Their Freedom. USX and the Unknown assailant both suffered severe casualties, but in the end... USX had defeated the Opposing evil and driven them away from their Islands. Back on Our Feet (Budding Plant) On June 28, 2007; USX had become once again prosperous as never before, with the help of another nation, USX decided it was time to join a Network of Alliances instead of Having to fend off for themselves (Not that they were cowards, they just had to recover and weren't prepared for another war). Thus, USX and their Leadership sought an Alliance that would fit their bill. The leadership Chose "Organized Nations Of Superiority" as their new Network, and surely, soon enough, USX Was accepted into ONOS. The Second War of USX (Dried Up Soil) The USX's Prosperity was short lived however, since unknown to the USX or even to most of its members, ONOS had allegedly begun a spying ring on Several Large nations, and were ultimately discovered and attacked, USX had suffered for something they weren't aware of. USX had suffered several casualties on its first hour, and many more shortly after, Umlantus at the time was off on a peace keeping mission to the W.R.O.N.G. Nation, and no news ever reached Umlantus. hours later, Umlantus was arriving and was devastated that the USX had been attacked so savagely. Upon his jets touchdown, Umlantus Ordered a retaliation attack on its attackers, 4 USX Missile Silos were prepped for Launch. Umlantus Declared the nation into DEFCON 1, and after long decision making, Umlantus ordered 4 Cruise Missiles to be fired upon USXs Attackers; Though the Launches themselves were successful, the Assailants had had greater defensive capabilities and had suffered little or no damage from the launches. 5 days later, Umlantus and its Assailants declared peace, and once more, the USX and her children breathed a sigh of relief. ONOS (Rains in Summer, Leaves turn Green, once more) After the declaration of Peace, USX had to surrender to the now new regime of ONOS under the power of NPO; Umlantus, willingly accepted its terms and its nation was spared from more attacks. NP(O)NOS was now taking charge, and while it was a better ONOS under NPO, Several members disbanned from the Alliance and its stats fell to an all time low. But all was not lost, the remaining members of ONOS had taken long strides to ensure the ONOS Flag flew high and proud. Participation in the Unjust War The United States of Xon (USX) became involved in the great war after Norden Verein was attacked, prompting ONOS Leadership to plan a counter-offensive against GOD. The United States of Xon was placed on a State of War status and promptly "changed" their name from the Sovereign Peaceful USX to A Militaristic ÜSX. The First few days of the Unjust War (Locally called, "Xanatos War") went by with much success from the ÜSX Military against 3 offending GOD Nations. Shortly after, however, GOD Nations Launched a Counter-Offensive against the ÜSX, Thus Chocking some of ÜSX's Mobile Infantry, and major loses ensued from the ÜSX Side. General Timoteo Greawer lead the New Invasion Force that would eventually lead the ÜSX to Victory. Later on in the war, ÜSX Received support troops from the nations of FEAR, and together FEAR Nations and the ÜSX defeated the imperialistic GOD nations. AFTERMATH: There was much change after The Unjust War. ONOS merged with CORE, Leadership in USX was transferred from King Umlantus, Leadership itself changed from Royal Monarchy to Roman Caesarship, Caesar Alberti Epyon came to power. ÜSX Military Generals were awarded prestigious medals for involvement, and, as a thank you, USX Lowered their tax rate from 28% down to a measly 10% for 2 weeks to help keep the economy from dropping into recession after much of the outer capital was left in ruins. TO DATE, Epyon City (Founded April 25, 2007; Population: 7,600) Maintains the Title of "Xon's Impenetrable City". Times Change After a long time of Serving the Maroonity, The Citizens of Xon desired something new, they grew tired of Constant Changes to the Outer Government Structures (ONOS-->CORE-->The Dominion-->Monos Archein), That they wanted just one, stable Outer Government. Many protested for the change from the Hostile Maroon, to the more inviting Red Team. The Only Alliance in the Red Team was the New Pacific Order, so it was then that Caesar Alberti Epyon submitted his nation to the NPO, and was accepted. The Citizens began enjoying the company of many NPO citizens that began to flow in. NPO Service Ribbons Category:Former member of New Pacific Order